


Constant Sound

by derekstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Isaac has a twin, Other, Teen Wolf AU, pack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is hit with that scent again. He stops on the sidewalk, breathing it in. His pack is looking at him, concerned, but he only looks around to the other people that are walking away. He inhales again, feels a little dizzy with confusion for a moment. “The scent… It’s like… Me.”</p>
<p>Isaac has a twin named Daniel, and Daniel comes to Beacon Hills, trying to find his real family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Stiles, (slight Sterek?), Scott, Danny, Mr. Lahey, and Camden.

It’s a normal day - a training day - and Isaac’s getting better. He can beat his first time by a lot and he can jump higher than ever. He can swing off the damn rafters if he wanted to. He’s going through the exercise Derek has him doing with ease, a few flips, runs, maneuvers to outwit a predator. Even if he’s felt weird all day, he’s still passing with flying colors.

He flips over Derek and his Alpha turns, engages him into a fight. He can smell something… odd. Different, but familiar. Something that flares up his senses in a wave and his whole body goes limp for a second, Derek making him hit the ground hard. He leans down after, setting a hand on his shoulder, “Isaac?”

He groans and leans up on his elbows, trying to get the air that had been knocked out of him back. He inhales deeply, “I smell something.”

“Like what?” Derek holds out a hand and he grasps it, gets helped up from the floor.

“I’m not sure.”

—

At lunch, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek are in the town’s Deli. It’s a bit packed but they don’t mind, stay close to each other and close to Derek. Isaac can smell that scent again, stronger now. It’s tempting to go and look for it, but Derek’s got a hand on his shoulder, can tell something’s up with him.

It’s like it’s heavy in the air, crawling down Isaac’s throat and filling him out. It’s so familiar, but so different. It’s drawing him in. He starts to listen to everyone’s heartbeat, everyone’s voice.

“Have you seen this man? I’m looking for him.” A voice says and Isaac _straightens_ , ears perk up as his heart pounds.

He goes to move, investigate, when their number’s called out and Derek pats his shoulder, a silent ‘stay with the pack’. Derek disappears into the small crowd and Erica pulls him close, loops her arm around his, same with Boyd. He can’t help in pulling away just a little, their scents familiar and lovely, but he’s searching for that _one_. Derek comes back after a few moments, hands out their paper bags.

A few people leave before them, and Isaac is _hit_ with that scent again. He stops on the sidewalk, breathing it in. His pack is looking at him, concerned, but he only looks around to the other people that are walking away. He inhales again, feels a little dizzy with confusion for a moment. “The scent… It’s like… Me.”

“Family member?” Derek’s rigid next to him in a second. His father is dead but it still doesn’t stop Derek from protecting him.

“Yeah, but it’s _just_ like me.”

“Isaac, what—?”

“It’s just like me, Derek. It _is_ me.” He’s walking with intent down the street, the way an older man with tuna salad went, and a younger guy with a turkey sandwich, stopping people on the street to ask them about his picture again. The man doesn’t smell like him, it’s the younger guy.

A hand on his shoulder stops him, pulls him back and Derek’s walking in front of him, hand held out behind him to tell him not to move. The Alpha goes over to the young man just as the woman he’s talking to walks away. They can see Derek, facing them, and he looks shocked. He takes a step back and Isaac takes a step forward.

“Have you seen him?” The guy asks and Derek only glances to the photo in his hand, face disgruntled for a moment before he looks up to Isaac, beckoning him over.

The young werewolf walks up cautiously, curiously and the guy turns, and Isaac just… Stops. He can hear Erica gasp from behind him and Derek’s eyes are wide when he looks up at him. The guy’s watching him, then takes a step forward.

“Oh, my God.” He says and Isaac gapes. That’s _his_ voice. That’s… That’s _him_ standing in front of him. This guy looks just like him, a completely perfect replica. Same face; high cheekbones and full lips, slightly fair skin. Same eyes, the same sky blue color and as wide as his. Same short curls in a light chocolate brown. He’s tall and skinny, wrapped up in a black trench coat. “I-I… Um, wow.”

He’s even got a slight accent around the edges of his words.

Isaac tilts his head to the side, this Isaac look-a-like’s heart beating fast. Right in time with his; when his own thumps, the guy’s makes up for the momentary silence. It’s a constant sound. They smell the same at the core; butterscotch and fresh cut grass… But this guy’s reeks of a new found loneliness, of something to be desired. But it’s quickly being filled up, so he smells sweet as a slow, surprised smile upturns his lips.

“When they said I had family here, they didn’t say I had a twin.” He says, reaches out to poke Isaac in the shoulder. Isaac watches his hand and then grasps it. Yep, same hands. He looks to his other hand, where the photo is, and— _No_. It’s of his - their - father. He’s come on false information, surely.

“Who are you?” Isaac asks as he takes the photo from his hand.

“Daniel. My name’s Daniel… You?”

“Isaac.”

“Isaac Lahey. Right? That’s our Dad?” Daniel gestures to the photo, still staring like he can’t believe he gets a Dad and a twin all in the same day.

“Yeah. But he’s dead.” He says and Daniel’s face falls a bit. He probably shouldn’t have said it bluntly like that, but it’s out there now. “What are you doing here?” He hands the photo back over, it’s not like he needs it. He doesn’t want to see the face of his father during the years he abused him - he likes the old ones, when he was little better.

“My parents told me that I was adopted. That I had family here in Beacon Hills.”

“Isaac,” Derek interrupts, “We should take him to the apartment. You two can talk there, where it’s safe, comfortable.”

Isaac nods and so does Daniel, and Isaac starts to lead him down the street, where the Camaro sits. Isaac lets Daniel slip into the back before he follows him in and Erica slides in next to Isaac, her eyes still wide and inspecting Daniel. Boyd grabs the front seat with Derek. The Alpha starts up the car and speeds off toward the apartment they all occupy.

“So, are these your friends?” Daniel asks quietly, unaware everyone in the car can hear him.

Isaac humors him and leans in a little, whispers back, “They’re more like my family… Guess I’m adopted, too.”

Boyd snorts and Erica smiles, Derek’s eyes flick up to glance at him in the rear view mirror. He smiles softly before moving his eyes back to Daniel, who’s looking at him the same way. He smells overly sweet now, scent coating Isaac’s throat and sparking his brain and making him smile.

“Aw.” Erica says in a whisper, rubbing his arm, sensing the change in his own scent, slight smoky bite that his horrible life left with him smoothing out a bit, being washed away. It’s a good feeling.

—

When they get there, Derek makes Erica and Boyd eat in the kitchen while Isaac and Daniel stay in the living room. He says if they need anything that he’ll be right in the next room before he leaves them too.

“You guys all live together?” Daniel asks as he shrugs off his jacket, shoes already gone and next to Isaac’s at the door. He leaves it behind him on the couch and gets comfortable, identical to how Isaac’s sitting, one leg up so they’re facing each other.

“Yeah. Well, Derek and I live here. Erica just spends the night and weekends sometimes. Boyd’s the same way. And our friend Stiles stays here sometimes, too. Derek just takes us all in.” Isaac explains, shrugging as he opens the wrapper on his sandwich. Daniel does the same.

“You have a friend named Stiles?”

“Yeah. He’s sort of like a Mom, though.”

“Huh. Well, whatever works.” Daniel takes a bite of his sandwich, “It’s cool that Derek gave you a place to stay… Dude looks like he could lift a truck.”

“He can.” Isaac chuckles, leaning back a bit as he laughs. Daniel leans forward when he laughs, nodding.

“Awesome… So, um. What were they like? Your parents, I mean.”

Isaac takes a bite and chews slowly to think about what he’s going to say. He’s his brother - wow he has a brother again - so he can’t really lie to him. “Well, Mom was good. For the most part. She used to drink a little too much, but only to put up with Dad after… Camden. He was our big brother.”

“What happened to him?”

“He was in the Service. A really good solider. He was the glue that held the family together, sort of like Stiles is the glue that holds all of us; Derek, me, our friend Scott, together. And when Camden went down in action, everything sort of got messed up.”

“I.. They didn’t tell me that. About Camden.”

“Really?” Isaac sets his sandwich on the coffee table, getting up, “Um, I have a-a picture. Just one. I’ll get it.” Daniel nods and he smells sad, which makes Isaac frown. “You don’t have to feel bad. He was pretty cool yeah, but he used to give me the worse fucking dead arm.”

That forces a small laugh from him and Isaac nods with a smile before heading off to his room, to dig out the old picture from the box that he insisted to Derek he take with him. He just had to, half full with Camden’s folded uniform and other various items. He’d had two sets of dog tags, one buried with him with his rank when he died, and when he was just starting out, which he’d requested be sent to Isaac.

He rummages through the box a bit, fingers finding purchase on the old picture - the last one of them together before Camden left - and pulls it out, placing the top back on the box and shoving it under his bed again. He walks back out, smoothing a fold at the corner of the photo, quirking a brow when he walks past the kitchen to see everyone watching him.

He sits back with Daniel and gently hands it over, “That’s him.”

“He looks like you… Us.” Daniel says, straightening and flattening the fold over and over with his index and middle finger without really realizing it. He smiles softly then hands the picture back over, leaning against the back cushion of the couch.

“Yeah.” It pulls a smile out of Isaac, focusing on a good time. He lays the photo on the coffee table and just watches him for a few moments. Happy blue eyes, lazy in the way he sits on the couch. It’s refreshing, it puts Isaac at ease. “So, you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve got a brother. A twin. I’ve got… a piece of me that I didn’t know existed. But now it feels like I was always supposed to know. It’s like…”

“A punch to the chest.” Isaac finishes, almost talking to himself.

“Exactly.” Daniel nods, sits up more. Isaac’s a bit shocked he agrees, thought maybe he was being too blunt again. But this is… good. He’s reaching out to gently ease him back to the cushions, wanting him to relax again. His heartbeat is nice and strong in his chest and Isaac’s own heart _pulls_. He already cares for him. “I.. Derek?”

His Alpha is at the threshold of the room in a second, looking expectant. “Isaac.”

He rubs Daniel’s arm and gets up, goes over to Derek. “C-Can I..? I mean, I know we’re not supposed to—But I mean, like… He-He’s my brother. Derek, I can actually _feel_ the bond.” He’s stuttering, touching the heel of his palm to his chest, afraid Derek may say no.

Derek sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezes, speaks quietly, “I don’t think today is the best day, pup. You two just met, even if you are related, it’s a bit much to lay on someone the first day you meet them.” He looks concerned for him, a little sad that Isaac will have to hide a piece of him until the right time. But he smiles encouragingly, raises his voice to a normal height, “Of course you can watch movies. Take the whole living room for the night.”

“I love movies.” Daniel smiles, getting up and padding over near the television, “May I?”

“They’re in the bottom drawer.” Derek says with a friendly look, then loops his arm around Isaac’s shoulders, lowers his voice again as he hears Daniel start to look through the DVD cases, “Get to know him. We’ll leave you alone tonight.”

And that’s exactly what happens. Derek, Erica and Boyd leave the apartment. Derek mumbles something about Stiles, Erica about Lydia, and Boyd about Danny. Isaac really doesn’t pay attention because Daniel is like a wolf and he cuddles after he pops in a movie.

Isaac adores it. Literally adores the way he is. They easily fit together, all smushed up on the couch, Daniel nestled in between his legs. He’s picking idly at the rip in Isaac’s jeans and Isaac’s touching at his hair, identical curls beneath his fingertips. His heartbeat is relaxed, and he’s radiating joy. Like, he’s literally radiating it, like the sun. Like amazing pulses of light and it’s warming Isaac’s whole body.

He runs his fingers through his hair, then one finger traces down around his ear. There’s a scar on his cheek, barely there but Isaac sees it, feels the duvet of it under the pad of his fingertip. It’s a difference.

“Where’d you get that?” He asks in a whisper, as if not to startle him from the movie that he’s obviously seen before. It’s amazing just how much Isaac can _tell_ from him.

“I was seven. Some dumb kids with a slingshot and a sharp rock.” Daniel explains with a shrug, but his scent dampens a bit, a little sad rain with his sunshine scent.

Isaac pouts and rubs this thumb there, hoping maybe that it’ll heal his scar, but he knows it most likely won’t. But, maybe it’ll heal the bad memory. Daniel leans back into him more, back against his chest. He pulls Isaac’s hand away from his face, wraps his arm around his chest with a smile.

They spend the movie like that, molded to each other on the couch, laughing at certain scene in the film, saying “oh, this is my favorite part” at least three times. Somewhere in between eating leftovers and putting in a second movie, they pile on the couch again, this time with pillows from Isaac’s room.

Isaac pulls the blanket from the back of the couch over them - them being with Daniel almost on top of him. They’re laying this time, pillow underneath Isaac’s head. Daniel’s head is on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his brother’s middle, long legs tangled. It’s the kind of cuddle where Isaac can feel the thump-thump of Daniel’s heart against his side, and it makes his wolf stretch out lazily, completely content.

They fall asleep soon after that, and Isaac doesn’t even have a nightmare.

—

Derek walks out into the kitchen in the morning, having come home late and tired after Stiles had fallen asleep. He would have stayed, but he wanted to be home, make sure his pup was okay. He didn’t look in and check, just sniffed the air and listened to come to the conclusion Isaac and his brother were asleep. It made him smile that their hearts beat the way they do, making up for one another; a whole.

He rubs at his bedhead and sets up the coffeemaker, hears the buzz of static from the television. He pads into the living room and shuts it off, then turns to see his pup sound asleep, twin plastered to his side in a mutual embrace. Daniel’s got his face shoved into Isaac’s neck, almost like he’s scenting him if he were a wolf, and Isaac’s face looks peaceful, like Derek’s never seen it before.

It warms the Alpha’s heart, and he silently goes over to the windows, closing the blinds to let them both sleep in.


End file.
